dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ally McBeal in El Kadsre/List of episodes that aired in El Kadsre
The following is a list of Ally McBeal episodes that aired in El Kadsre on Banushen Television. Season 1 #Pilot (September 28, 1997) #Compromising Positions (October 5, 1997) #The Kiss (October 12, 1997) #The Affair (October 19, 1997) #One Hundred Tears Away (October 26, 1997) #The Promise (November 2, 1997) #The Attitude (November 9, 1997) #Drawing the Lines (November 16, 1997) #The Dirty Joke (November 23, 1997) #Boy To The World (December 7, 1997) #Silver Bells (December 21, 1997) #Cro-Magnon (January 18, 1998) #The Blame Game (February 8, 1998) #Body Language (February 15, 1998) #Once In A Lifetime (March 8, 1998) #Forbidden Fruits (March 15, 1998) #Theme of Life (March 22, 1998) #The Playing Field (March 29, 1998) #Happy Birthday Baby (April 19, 1998) #The Inmates (May 3, 1998) #Being There (May 10, 1998) #Alone Again (May 17, 1998) #These Are The Days (May 24, 1998) Season 2 #The Real World (October 4, 1998) #They Eat Horses, Don't They? (October 11, 1998) #Fool's Night Out (October 18, 1998) #It's My Party (November 1, 1998) #The Story of Love (November 8, 1998) #World's Without Love (November 15, 1998) #Happy Trails (November 22, 1998) #Just Looking (November 29, 1998) #You Never Can Tell (December 6, 1998) #Making Spirits Bright (December 27, 1998) #In Dreams (February 7, 1999) #Love Unlimited (February 14, 1999) #Angels And Blimps (February 21, 1999) #Pyramids On The Nile (February 28, 1999) #Sideshow (March 7, 1999) #Sex, Lies, And Politics (March 14, 1999) #Civil Wars (April 18, 1999) #Those Lips, That Hand (April 25, 1999) #Let's Dance (May 2, 1999) #Only The Lonely (May 9, 1999) #The Green Monster (May 16, 1999) #Love's Illusions (May 23, 1999) #I Know Him By Heart (May 30, 1999) Season 3 #Car Wash (November 14, 1999) #Buried Pleasures (November 21, 1999) #Seeing Green (November 28, 1999) #Heat Wave (December 5, 1999) #Troubled Water (December 12, 1999) #Changes (December 19, 1999) #Saving Santa (December 26, 1999) #Blue Christmas (January 2, 2000) #Out in the Cold (January 23, 2000) #Just Friends (January 30, 2000) #Over the Rainbow (February 20, 2000) #In Search of Pygmies (February 27, 2000) #Pursuit of Loneliness (March 5, 2000) #The Oddball Parade (March 12, 2000) #Prime Suspect (April 9, 2000) #Boy Next Door (April 16, 2000) #I Will Survive (April 30, 2000) #Turning Thirty (May 7, 2000) #Do You Wanna Dance? (May 14, 2000) #Hope and Glory (May 21, 2000) #Ally McBeal: The Musical, Almost (May 28, 2000) Season 4 #Sex, Lies and Second Thoughts (November 5, 2000) #Girls' Night Out (November 12, 2000) #Two's a Crowd (November 19, 2000) #Without a Net (November 26, 2000) #The Last Virgin (December 3, 2000) #'Tis the Season (December 10, 2000) #Love on Holiday (December 17, 2000) #The Man with the Bag (December 24, 2000) #Reason to Believe (January 21, 2001) #The Ex-Files (January 28, 2001) #Mr. Bo (February 11, 2001) #Hats Off to Larry (February 18, 2001) #Reach Out And Touch (February 25, 2001) #Boys Town (March 4, 2001) #Falling Up (March 11, 2001) #The Getaway (April 1, 2001) #The Pursuit of Unhappiness (April 8, 2001) #The Obstacle Course (April 29, 2001) #In Search of Barry White (May 6, 2001) #Cloudy Skies, Chance of Parade (May 13, 2001) #Queen Bee (May 20, 2001) #Home Again (May 27, 2001) #The Wedding (June 3, 2001) Season 5 #Friends and Lovers (November 11, 2001) #Judge Ling (November 18, 2001) #Neutral Corners (November 25, 2001) #Fear of Flirting (December 2, 2001) #I Want Love (December 9, 2001) #Lost and Found (December 16, 2001) #Nine One One (December 23, 2001) #Playing with Matches (January 20, 2002) #Blowin' in the Wind (January 27, 2002) #One Hundred Tears (February 3, 2002) #A Kick in the Head (February 10, 2002) #The New Day (February 17, 2002) #Woman (February 24, 2002) #Homecoming (March 3, 2002) #Heart and Soul (March 10, 2002) #Love is All Around (Part 1) (April 21, 2002) #Love is All Around (Part 2) (April 21, 2002) #Tom Dooley (April 28, 2002) #Another One Bites the Dust (May 5, 2002) #What I'll Never Do for Love Again (May 12, 2002) #All of Me (May 19, 2002) #Bygones (May 26, 2002) Category:El Kadsre Category:Lists Category:Episodes Category:Episode lists Category:Banushen Category:Ally McBeal